


【evanstan+海包】良性循环-17

by nazyple



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 14:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazyple/pseuds/nazyple





	【evanstan+海包】良性循环-17

很多人都是这样，尤其是踏入社会的成年人，利益的衡量通常都朝事业方向倾斜。纵然Chris在抱着Sebastian的那一刻是真心觉得非常满足和喜悦，浸淫社会规则长久的Chris还是心知肚明一件事——

Sebastian并没有纳入他的未来计划。

Chris相信Sebastian也是这么想的，就像自己曾经的一些女友们，假使他们日后不再有这层关系，他们依旧可以是好朋友。

在一起是水到渠成的顺其自然，分手当然也应该如此。

Chris清晰的记得他们第一次真正做爱的地点与原因，酒吧搭讪是很正常的事情，尤其是很火的明星，可Chris还是怒火中烧。

他把Sebastian拖进洗手间隔间，门板关闭的重响吓了Sebastian一跳，褊狭的密闭空间充斥着滚烫的情欲，血液好似被煮沸，雾燥燥的令人喘不过气。  
“Chris...”

Chris拦着Sebastian的后腰，隔着他的西裤按上了Sebastian两腿间，裆部五指粗鲁的揉捏摩擦使Sebastian脖颈臊红，他用胳膊肘挡住Chris逼近的身体，侧头小声抗议道，“这是在外面！”

Chris的神情是以前身为好友的他从未见过的，  
“你在生...啊....生什么气....”Sebastian略有担心的询问，换来的却是Chris不讲道理的吻，舌头在口腔肆虐，堵的Sebastian连话都讲不出。

怒气和情欲在某种情况下可以相互转化。

旁边隔间微弱的呻吟让两人很快进入状态，被内裤包着的柔软很快涨大一圈。Chris扒下Sebastian的裤子，反按在马桶上，半褪的内裤在后膝勒出红印。润滑剂挤在Sebastian的腰窝，蜿蜒流进股间，Chris用中指在穴口打转按压，一下一下地捅了进去。

Sebastian认命的扒在马桶盖上努力放松，他试图再争取争取自己的权益，刚开口，翕张穴内里的手指倏然弯曲压到那点，Sebastian不受控制的叫出声，指甲刮在陶瓷盖发出细弱尖钝的声响。

三根手指的扩张进行了挺久，乳头已经被掐的充血胀痛，后颈肩头伏着只狂躁的大型犬科动物，犬科动物扶着粗大的柱体塞进洞口，柔软紧致的内壁裹得Chris头皮发麻，迫不及待的耸挺着胯部将整根没入，Sebastian浑身冒细汗，他承受着后方的攻击，进出的不适与异样引得他昂首闷哼。

那根硕大的阴茎在他的后穴里来回挺弄，一双发烫的手掐着他的腰发狠地撞击，“沽啾”的水声和“啪啪”的撞击声混杂，Sebastian咬着下唇忍耐无果，终是支离破碎的唤道，

"chri..chris……别……嗯啊………"

回应他的是更凶猛的抽插。

Sebastian甚至能感受到狰狞那物破开柔软湿紧肉壁的形状，偶尔擦过那点，瞬间的绞弄令Sebastian生理泪水顺着脸颊流下，过电似的颤抖让他发不出声音。

马眼流出的前列腺液淅淅沥沥的滴落在马桶盖上，他无力的胳膊撑不住身体的重量，撅起的臀部更加方便作孽，领带松散歪斜的挂在脖子上，Sebastian憋着嗓子甚至带了点哭腔，

“喂.............！啊！嘶——！Stop!”

Chris摸上Sebastian的胸，指节夹着凸起的乳头用力一拧，另一只手抠着Sebastian阴茎马眼揉撸，

前后夹击的快感使Sebastian欲拒又迎的塌下腰肢，眼尾晕开的酡红蔓延到耳朵，

“慢.....慢点.......Chris..............嗯....................”

 

 

爱是自私、占有欲、给对方彻底钉上所有物的标签。

 

然而所有物是能够取代的。

 

Sebastian羞赧又浓烈到化不开的爱意淌了一地，随着时间的加增日益攀升，没过Chris的脚踝、大腿、心口。他们在床上、厨房、窗台、浴室做了无数次爱，Sebastian对着他柔软情色的亲吻总是宛如初恋时一般青涩大胆，Chris却在大半年后如梦初醒，他猛地条件反射地避开，并且捂住了对方的眼睛。

床单皱巴巴的沾着精液与汗水，贴在一起的胸膛不知是谁剧烈鼓动的心脏震得Chris惶恐不堪。

 

再这样下去，我会被溺死的。

 

这个行业的大环境太过残酷，过于浪漫主义的想法，事情会变得越来越糟。

这是Chris一直知道的道理。

Chris选择推开Sebastian。

这不是深思熟虑的结果，这是必然要做的事，分个早晚而已。

曾经想过的分手后好好做朋友被Chris忘的一干二净，他恐惧的躲开Sebastian，心里只充斥着三个字——

别过来。

减轻罪恶感的方式之一是否定先前的过往，谁也不晓得什么时候自己会变成个胆小鬼，逃避不是解决问题的最好方法，但也是一种途径。

和Sebastian分开是正确的，Chris如释重负的投入新生活。  
的确如此，主动撒手的人更为洒脱，正确的抉择是巨大的石块，封印着偶尔冒出后悔的井口，Jenny slate的出现又填补了井边的缝隙，Chris的不安与空虚被安抚，他絮絮叨叨和Jenny slate说了很多，包括和Sebastian的部分曾经，Jenny slate博学多识，又很能理解他，Chris松口气。

一切都在步入正轨。

他伸手把Jenny slate凌乱的发丝理了理别在耳后。

"喂，Chris"，Jenny Slate握住Chris的手眨眨眼，环着Chris的脖子动情的吻上去。

女人的柔软。

Chris搂住Jenny Slate，恰好满怀。

忘记一个人的最好办法是开始一段新的恋情。

我想要个妻子，想要孩子，我还喜欢仪式，我想要和他们一起刻南瓜，一起装饰圣诞树。

Chris扣着Jenny slate的头深深的吻上，相拥的两人在阳光下拉出长长的影子。

 

——I love her.

——we kissed in the bright sunlight.

TBC


End file.
